


Madness

by lisachan



Category: Muse (Band), Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: "Brian guarda l’orologio. Le tre. Erano le due un momento fa."





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la quinta settimana del COW-T #8, M1, prompt "Madness - Muse".

Brian guarda l’orologio. Le tre. Erano le due un momento fa. Dovrebbe dare un’occhiata al telefono e invece resta sdraiato a letto, perfettamente immobile dopo essere tornato a fissare il soffitto. Cody dorme sereno una stanza più in là. Stef gli ha detto di chiamarlo se dovesse servirgli qualcosa. La notte silenziosa si stende come una coperta morbida fuori dalla finestra. Tutto il mondo dorme, tranne lui.  
Tranne lui, e tranne forse Matt. L’eco del litigio ancora lo assorda, se solo ritorna col pensiero a qualche ora fa. I rumori dell’aeroporto in sottofondo. Avevi detto che saresti stato qui. E invece non ho potuto. Non puoi mai. Cristo, Brian, sembri una ragazzina quando fai così. I simpatici pretesti che usano per saltarsi addosso fuori dalle lenzuola, urlando stronzate, quando non possono saltarsi addosso al di sotto di esse.  
Stanno insieme da due mesi. Se possono chiamarsi così le parentesi di inebriante follia alle quali si lasciano andare nei cessi dei locali, negli ascensori degli alberghi, nei backstage dei concerti. Stanno insieme da due mesi e niente di quello che fanno ha senso.  
Brian pensa di essere troppo vecchio per queste stronzate.  
Ma torna inesorabilmente a fissare l’orologio. Aspettando che chiami.


End file.
